The invention relates to a clamp having a clamp head which is provided with a recess for holding a circular cutting tool, the bottom side of which has a centering profile which engages the complementary recess of the clamp.
DE-AS 11 36 185, GB Patent Nos. 465,537 and 1,094,614, and DE-OS 22 60 097 disclose clamps for circular cutting tools. It is common to all specifications that centering is done simultaneously with the clamping of the circular cutting tools. Hence, the circular cutting tools are provided with recesses having the form of truncated cones (DE-AS 11 36 185), or with centering projections at the bottom in the form of spherical segments (GB Patent No. 465,537), truncated cones (GB Patent No. 1,094,614 and DE-OS 22 60 097), or truncated pyramids (DE-OS 22 60 097). The corresponding recesses in the clamp must be configured complementarily so as to ensure a correct fit of the circular cutting tool.
Fits in the form of spherical segments and corresponding spherical recesses are difficult to manufacture, if a close fit is to be ensured. The same applies to pyramidal recesses. Truncated cones and the corresponding conic recesses involve the most simple way of manufacturing. Theoretically, this solves the problem of a centered fastening. However, practice has shown that manufacture requires observance of prescribed tolerances and for economical reasons these tolerances are kept in a broad range. Consequently, an exact fitting between the centering piece of the circular cutting tool and the conic recess in the supporting part can only be achieved if all tolerances are zero or if plus and minus tolerances of cone and conic bore equal zero. In other words, it is unlikely that the circular cutting tool has full contact fit and at the same time is guided free of play at the cone.